


A Night at the Pier

by marvellatte



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Skyeward - Freeform, skyeward fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellatte/pseuds/marvellatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant decides to take Daisy on their first official date to Navy Pier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Pier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is basically Skyeward fluff. This takes place probably during Season 3 because there is mention of Zephyr One, but this can take place whenever you want it to. I really didn't write it to fit in the story line of the show, it's just a little one-shot of a date the two of them went on, so... enjoy! (By the way, I don't own the show or these characters. If I did, this would be written into the show.)

On days or nights Daisy and Grant had off, they were usually spent boxing each other and when Grant would tackle Daisy to the ground, she would usually just sit there on top of him and they smiled their sweaty smiles and laughed their tired laughs.

But when Daisy turned around to see Grant’s grin- which also made a smile find itself on her face- as he walked into the kitchen, she knew today would different.

She sat up on the table. “Hey.” She said to him. “So, should I get the boxing gloves this time?”

He found a space to stand between her legs and interlocked both her hands with his. “Actually,” He said quietly and seductively. “I was thinking we’d change it up today.”

“Is that so?” She asked him, bringing up their hands to rest on her shoulders. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to take you out. On an official date. Because we’ve really never had one of those.”

She frowned. “Well, what about 2 weeks ago when we sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and binge-watched the first season of Friends?”

“That doesn’t count. We were on base. We’ve never been out together, on a real date. And I think you really deserve one of those, judging by how wonderfully fantastic you are.”

“Why thank you.” She said, her smile returning at his compliment. “Do you have Coulson’s approval?”

“You do now.” They heard the Director’s voice behind them say. Grant turned around and moved to the side of Grant to look at Coulson.

“Sir, it was just an idea, you don’t have to just…” Grant tried, but Coulson didn’t have it.

“You two need a night together.” He said. “And if anything happens, you know we’re all here.”

Daisy mouthed, Are you sure? to Coulson and he just nodded.

“Well, then.” She said, hopping off the table. “I’ll put on a sundress.”

Grant smiled and let go of her hands and got out of her way so she could go and change. When she left, him and Coulson exchanged a look and Coulson went upstairs to his office.

XXXXXXXXX

Since Zephyr One was docked in a Chicago base for the night, Grant figured it would be appropriate to take Daisy to Navy Pier for their first date. Since it was already dark, the lights of the pier could be seen from a way back. Grant looked at her as they pulled up to the parking lot and saw a look of amazement on her face. After the parked and walked into the entrance, Daisy was even more mesmerized by all the lights and sounds. Her and Grant eyes met, and Grant saw the reflection of the Ferris Wheel in her eyes. She smiled and squeezed his hand and they entered.

After a couple of random games and walking and talking, they decided to finish the night on the Ferris Wheel. When they paused on at the top, Grant looked at Daisy for probably the 50th time that night, but he just couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in her little white dress. She met his gaze and kissed him right then and there, on top of the Ferris Wheel. When she pulled away after a bit, then smiled at each other and Daisy interlocked her hand with his and didn’t let go.

She fell asleep 5 minutes into the car ride, but her hand was still holding his.


End file.
